TMNT: Destiny
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: AU story in which a set of twin girls find their fates entertainted with not only the Turtles, but also The Shredder. What will Destiny hold for them?
1. New Life

**TMNT: Destiny**

_By: Sabertoothslilkitten aka LadyBloodRose_

**::Summary::**** Twin girls born into a world in which they would have never survived without intervention of two verry unlikely figures. This story tells their beginnings in how they came to be who they are an gives a glimpse into what fate may hold instore for them...**

_**NOTE: This is an A/U fanfic. In other words, it's not cannon! This story is baised once again off a set of Role Play Characters that I have played for years!! Critisism is welcome, but please keep it constructive! If you can't be nice then don't bother commenting!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 1: New Life**_

1982:: New York City ::

Hamato Yoshi smiled proudly to himself as he heard the first cries from the bed room. The deep whailing of the infant whom was just born caused pride to swell deep in his chest. Though as his hand started to touch the knob, he heard his love and wife Teng Shen scream out again in pain an agony. The soft spoken voice of the midwife whom was present to help her threw the labor was barely audible, gently coaching an trying to calm Teng again. He made out only a few words but he could have sword that his ears deceived him... Did she just say... Twins?

It seemed to take an eternity before the door opened before him, he had begun to pace now restlessly an his head snaped up as the slender american woman steped out a smile upon her lips that said it all. "Teng Shen would like you see you now. She has a surprise for you Hamato." The slender japaneese man noded an moved swiftly past her an into the bed room. His dark brown eyes found the figure of his wife proped up by the pillows of their bed, holding 2 small bundels against her chest. As he neared, she slowly lowered them, so that he could see the two squenched up dark haired faces of the twins. "Both girls." Her voice was soft almost strained from her cries of labor.

He blinked, he had not expected two girls. But none the less he smiled an sat carefuly down beside her on the bed, gently taking an offered bundel from her arms as he studdied the innocent face a slight chuckel came from his lips. "And what shall we name them?"

Teng Shen paused hearing his question her own dark eyes studying the infant she held. "It should be something special... something diffrent to mark our new lives here.." He glanced at Teng studying her downcast eyes an taking in her beauty. "Shana and Shara." He spoke softly his eyes never leaving his love, even as she gazed up at him for a moment, a slight smile touching her softly curved lips. "Hai..Shana and Shara.." She noded in her agreement, though as her eyes met his she felt that renewel of love that she had first felt when she had laid eyes upon him back in Japan.

Meanwhile out in the small living room of the small apartment, the old greying rat shifted his weight a bit on his haunches as he obserbed the goings on. His small round ears were keen, an he had listened instently to the sounds of his master's wife's crys of pain an the shill cries of the infants whom had come into this world. His long whiskers twitched ever so sliighly in satisfaction before he began to gnaw on a peice of fruit placed into the small cage by Hamato eailer on.

After a while Hamato returned from the small bed room, an moved toward the cage, carefully opening the door he allowed the rat, which he affectionately called Splinter, to walk out onto his hands. Then turning he carefuly carried the creature into the bed room an allowed him to step down onto the bed an investigate the now sleeping infants. Splinter stood up carefuly on his haunches, nose twitching as he keen beady eyes studied the infants. His head cocking a bit as he lowered himself an gently sniffed at tiny fingers an toes. Hamato nor Teng were worried that the rodent might harm the girls. After all Splinter was apart of their family.

The girls first night of life was a peaceful one, neither cried or made a fuss the entire night. An with the passing of weeks, an soon months the girls began to grow, almost to quickly for their parents. However both were proud an did their best by their children. Both girls proved to be bright an energetic even before becoming a year old. Both girl however by the time they were one, had long raven black hair, an dark almost blackish blue eyes. Hamato often commented that he saw much of their mother in them. It made him proud an often amused him to watch the girls attempt to mimick his movements when he trained. He had no doubt that had they remained in Japan, that the girls would have made his Clan proud.


	2. Death and Devotion

**Chapter 2: Death and Devotion**

Nearly three years had passed in the time the girls were born; in that time their skills had begun to improving greatly. Hamato looked forward every day to returning home from work, to find his love; his daughters laughing and playing, or doing some task togeather. No mater what, it seemed that Teng Shen made even chores fun for the girls.

Ocassionaly however Teng would send them to vist with the Midwife whom had delivered them, an older woman by the name of Nastasia, whom had at one time served as a nurse durring WWII. The older woman was always more then happy to watch the girls and give the cupple some privacy.

It was on such a day, that Teng decided to take the girls to see Nastasia that fate played its hand in their lives.  
After saying a gentle loving farewell to her daughters, with the promise of comming to pick them up later on that evening, Teng made her way out to the open air market, to retrive a few items for dinner. After all it could be a hassel to handel twin girls, an try an get some freash fish, an hope your children didn't run off or god forbid much worse. So without the girls she set off, making her purchess'es an then returning home. However as she made her was threw the door something seemed amiss.

It was as if the air in the small apartment had become stale in a sence, an a light chill ran up Teng's back as she closed the door behind her. Dark eyes glancing almost curriously around the small living room, before she would move on into the kitchen siting down the basket an beginning to remove items from it. A soft whisper of air behind her told her she was not alone, an spinning around she sought to face whom ever had invaded her home. Shock was written plainly on her face at whom she saw.

The man that stood there was a head taller then herself, an dressed in a dusky black gi, the well toned muscles benith the fabric caused it to be taunt, though her eyes studied him she knew exactly whom it was. Those hard eyes said it all, they were cold and mercyless. "Oroko..." She managed to find her voice indeed she was shocked that _HE_ was here. "What are you doing here?" The man half inclined his head for a moment as he studied her beautiful face. "You know well why I am here Teng Shen. I've come for you." His voice was soft almost like a whisper of watered silk against bamboo. "Oroko, you know I wont go with you. I love Hamato." Teng's back rested against the counter as she watched him closely, though she was not fast enough to avoid his hand as it shot out, an grapsed her throat. She felt his grip tighten ever so slightly before he leaned in close an whispered against the curve of her ear. "Thats something I have always admired about you Teng. Your devotion..." his voice trailed off as a sharp pain peicred her chest for a moment before the realization hit her just at what he had done. "To bad it was not a devotion to me..." Gently he lay her down on the tiled kitchen floor, for a moment his dark eyes filled with a moment of sadness before it vanished, as he gathered himself an took up into the shadows. The only witness was Splinter whom was moving restlessly in his cage, attempting to get free to no avail.

Nearly an hour passed, before Hamato returned home, only to find his beloved Teng Shen laying long since dead in the floor of their small kitchen. Anger an anguish filled him as he stood an looked around some how suspecting that the killer was perhaps even still there. It was then that Oroko made his move, an lept from the shadows to attack Hamato. Their battle took only moments in the small confines of the apartment, an Oroko did not hesitate to take the killing blow. Even as his blade struck finishing off the other man, in the comotion of the fight splinters cage was knocked free an with the door open, the rat lept into action in a vein attemp to help his master, he was struck down, but not before leaving his mark on Oroko Saki's face.

As the evening began to grow late Nastasia began to worry about Teng Shen an Hamato as no one had come to collect the girls. As she finaly decided to make a call, a knock sounded at the door, a bit of releif washed over her as she thought surely that they had finaly come. As she moved an opned the door she was surprised to find herself face to face with a dective and several police officers an 2 welfare agents. What the detective had to say momentairly left her speachless that was untill one of the welfare agents spoke up. They were here to take the girls an place them in foster care. The older woman could only comply, she had sadly no way to take care of the girls herself, so reluctantly she allowed them to be taken hoping that they would be well taken care of. As she watched the girls taken away, a scilent tear shed for them. Knowing that she may never see them again, an that she had just lost two verry good friends...


	3. Easy Fix

**Chapter 3: Easy Fix**

The girls were afriad of what might happen, even though they did not quite understand what was going to happen to them, they fully understood that they would no longer be able to see their mommie an daddy every again. Sharra, was the oldest of the twins, perhaps only by a few moments, but none the less. She felt a strong protectiveness over her sister Shanna. A protectiveness that caused her to fight tooth an nail to keep the strang lady from seperating them even for a moment.

It had been nearly 2 weeks since their parnents deaths, an the children had not even been permited to attend the funneral, what small one there was. It was thought by the Social workers that the two girl were far to young to be able to fully comprehend that their parents were dead and never comming back. So for now they were being tempoarily housed in a small orphiage. The conditions were perhaps not the best, an the girls were not to happy about being sperated, an often found themselves sneaking back to each others rooms to stay togeather.

Late one evening, after the girls had just finished, Dinner the older woman who ran the adoptions, called them over to her, and escorted them to her office. Within sat a younger cupple, both seemed a bit dingey an hagard themselves. They put up fake sugar coated smiles as they observed the twin girls, an listend to what the older woman had to say about them. Shanna hid her young face against her sisters shoulder slightly as she listened, an sharra took her sisters hand squeezing it a bit tighter. "So you see these two would be perfect for you. Of course the state will pay you a sum of 600$ a month to see that they get everything that they need." The older woman Mrs. Smithy as her name plate on the desk read, continued to talk an rambel on about what benifits the cupple would recive for fostering the two girls. It seemed however that after the sum of money was mentioned that both the man and woman perked up an all to eagerly sighned the paper work. Mr.Smithy turned to the girls with a bright smile, "well girls it seems that your going home with the Petersons. They will be your new mommie an daddy now..." Sharras eyes narrowed a bit but she said nothing only squeezed her sisters hand tighter. "Now why don't you both run along upstairs an get your things." Turning they left the room, in a hurray how ever it was not out of eagerness on either of their parts to be away and in their new home, but rather an eagerness to be able to speak to one anouther without prying ears.

Both children whispered softly to one anouther as they moved up stairs, pausing at each others rooms to collect the small amount of bland plain clothing that had been provided by the state, an the teddy bears that they had. With the help of one of the staff, the girls were able to bring their belongings down stairs an meet the cupple out front where their shabby old car awaited them.

Hesitantly the girls entered the car simply put it smelled just as bad as it looked. The stench of vomit, an old stale beer an ciggeretts made the interrior reek, an shanna covered her nose an mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep from not only smelling but tasting that foul air. After what seemed to take forever, the car lurched into motion an as soon as they had pulled away from the building the cupple let out a ruckus laugh. "SixHundred Dollars! For nothing!" The man laughed as the woman gave him a sly grin. "Yea thats the easiest money we've ever made! Who said work wasn't easy?!" She chimmed in laughing an casting a glare in the backseat at the twin girls whom watched threw dark eyes. "And you two little brats are gona keep your mouths shut an do what ever the hell we say. Or else something might just have to happen to you!." The woman growled out with a cold glare. The girls said nothing only remained huddeled close togeather.

After abit of driving, they arrived at what would be their new home. To say that they were disapointedwould have been an understatment. Slowly the girls got out of the ramshackel car to look up at the old decaying apartments. The building itself looked like a strongw ind might pushit over, the outside was covered in grafiti, glass was broken out of the majory of the windows, some were covered by plywoodm, some peices of cardbored. Trash was piled high out front, boxes, black bags, car parts. The smell was almost as bad outside as it had been in the car. cold October wind picked up, an caused the girls to shiver, not paying the children any mind the cupple started inside the man paused. "Oh yea get your shit and come on, stop making yourselves a nusence already." An he moved on inside.

The girls looked at each other both had a bit of uncertainty in their dark gazes, a mixture of fear, an desperation an a need to not be seperated. Turning without a word they draged their suitcase togeather toward the building, after a bit of stuggeling managed to get it up the 4 steps to the door, which seemed like it was about to fall off the hindges the moment their lil hands touched it an tuged it open.

Hot stale air greeted them, the smell of feces, vomit an old blood mixed with trash wafeed out from the interrior as they drug their suitcase to teh first set of stairs, They could hear their new adopted parents voices up a few levels bragging to someone about the "easy money" they had just aquired. Slowly an painstkingly the twins drug the suitcase up the steps, afrid which eachs tep that one stair or anouther might give way, with each creak an groan that came from the roughly finished boards. Finaly after what seemed like an hour of tugging and dragging, Mr. Peterson came storming out of one of the apartment doors an glared viciously at them. "Where have you two been? Don't you know the meaning of Hurray up! We aint got all day damn it!" Violently he snatched the suitcase from them an carried it the last 10 feet into the apartment, iw hich after a moment the girls heard the case crash to the floor. Wincing they both made their way inside.

If the buildings state had not been an indication as to what they were moving into the girls had just walked into hell. If hell was on earth that is. The apartement resembled a trash heap, garbage of varrious kinds was all over the room, and the strong oder of pot lingered in the air mingeling with the stinch of urine, an stale beer. The girls were roughly shoved into a room off to the right that was barely large enough for the old, worn stained bare mattress that covered the entire floor. Springs were showing in places threw the worn blue material, an what migh have at one time been a sheet lay crimpled an disguarded over by a busted window. "Welcome home girls." The man spoke behind them before smirking devlishly an slaming the door closed behind them locking them in the small pitaful room.

It was only now that the girls sat alone in the filthy room that they looked at one anouther. Shanna was obiously frightened. Her large dark eyes betrayed it all an she trembled visible. A cold wind kicked up threw the broken glass of the window, an Sharra huddeled closer to her sister as slowly the light began to fade. As the temperature droped, the noise in the adjacent room seemed to kick up, shouting, laughing, cursing. All seemed to come together in a blur that the girls drowned out. It was only after midnight that Sharra left her sisters side, carefuly checking the door to see if she could open it. The lock which held it shut seemed firm. With a frown the small girl looked around the darkned room, lit only by the street lights glow outside, untill she found the closet. moving into it she tried to explore a bit an maybe find something useful.

It was here she found the hole in the wall, shoddily patched, to small for an adult, just just the right size for a child, espiclay a small orental girl to slip threw. Carefuly working free the old wood, she would slip threw into the darkned living room. The change in air was drastic. Where as the small bed roomw as freezing cold the livingr oom was warm an could have been almostc omfortable if not for the oder. Carefuly, she tip toed threw the mess, rembering how her father had taught her to move. A ninja may forget, but their bodies no mater what age, do not. _They always rember_.

Finding the filthy kitchen, she would search for perhaps something that could be remotely edible. Finding the remains of an old pizza, she shook off the roaches not finding anything else, an wraping it in her shirt, would make her way back to the hole, carefuly returning the cover to it, she would wake her sister, an hand her the pizza, so that she could eat. With a bit of effort, she managed to adjust part of the matress into the closet, an taking part of the old filthy sheet, she would do her best to secure it over the door way. Then motioning her sister to join her they both setteled into the closet, infront of the hole. Finaly at some point falling asleep from what lil warmth they managed to gain to dream of a beter life, an of their real home with their mother and father.


	4. Destiny

**Chapter 4: Destiny**

Months passed, how the girls managed to survie the winter even their adoptive parents weren't sure. But none the less the girls survived, an despite the lack of proper care made it to their 4th birthdays. The girls celebrated it alone togeather in their dark dingy room over a single old molded cupcake. The thin nearly waisted candel flickered before they blew it out, wishing one anouther a sad yet happy birthday. They attempted to make the most of their lives. However it was right after their 4th birthday that their "adoptive" father stumbled into their room drunk an high as a kyte one night.

Cornering Shanna he attempted to take advantage of the young girl. Scared an afraid shanna tried to huddel herself away from his advances, only to hear a sickening cushiy thunk as Sharra slamed the curtatian rod that hung in the closet against the side of the mans head, knocking him unconious from a combination of the drugs an alchol i his sytem an her blow. Quickly grabbing her sisters hand, the two quickly took their chance, and dashed free of their tiny prison an out the front doorof the apartment unobstructed. Nearly stumbeling the girls raced out into the night.

They ran, hand in hand for several blocks before ducking into an alleyway an huddeling togeather as thunder began to roll over head before the first cool droplets of rain began to fall. the girls glanced around before managing to find some shelter underneith an old half collpased over hang. There they remained for the rest of the night, afraid that at any moment someone would come for them.

By the time dawn came, the girls were damp, chilled and exhausted. The realization dawning on them more so now then ever that they needed to get father away from their adoptive family, and that they couldn't go to the police for risk that they would end up seperated. Clinging hand in hand, the two filthy girls made they way, back alley after backalley, pausing to steal a peice of fruit fro some small stores outside display or to rummage in the garbage for something to eat. Eating rotten food was nothig new to the girls, infact thats how they had managed to stay alive for their year in hell. While their foster family spent their money on booze and drugs.

Slowly the days seemed to draw out, night an day blending togeather, weeks, then months. It was durring december, that sharra decided it best to leave her sister in their tempoary shelter an try an seek out something beter, and perhaps bit of food. Carefuly, her teeth chattering in her head she crept around the old warehouses that lined the docks. a light snow had begun to fall, dotting her raven black hair with small white splotches which melted leaving her hair damp. Seeing an open door to one of the older buildings, she decided to investigate, an sliped inside.

Somewhere within the old warehouse, voices reached her ears, one spoke in japaneese, the other seemed a bit rusty at it, an kept getting the dialect wrong an mispronouncing words. Curriously she crept nearer to the voices. Carefuly peering past several large dust covered crates, she spied a man in what looked like a black and purple kimono, his hair was drawn back in the traditional topknot, though he bore no blades at his hip, she couldn't help but feel something familar about the man. As though she had met him at some time before. Perhaps in a life before this one. She never saw the shadow that sliped up behind her, but only felt the hand that covered her mouth, before the world went dark.

Meanwhile elsewhere Shanna stired a bit restlessly in her sleep. A chill had begun to creep over her despite the layers of old clothes that she wore to try an stay warm. With her sisters absence she had started to get cold. A frown slowly creased her young face as she realized she was alone. "Sharra?!" She called out tentively as she carefly crawled out of the small shelter an looked around for any sighn of her. She managed to spo a few half faded tracks in the snow, an quickly began to follow them. After short distance however they seemed to stop, just outside of an open storm drain which lead into the sewer. Her cold tired eyes didn't spot the tracks that lead on past toward the warehouse, instead she sighed an climbed into the drain, an beagn to make her way threw it, into the sewers.

She didn't even notice the stale old smell as she moved threw the dim tunnels, the glow of streelights an the ocassional securiy acess light illuminated the chilled tunnels, which were surprisingly warmer then the above ground. Shanna trembled a bit blinking as a pack of rats scattered before her. Again she tried calling for her sister. "Sharra! Sharra where are you!" She had taken so many turns in the gloom that she was no longer sure of exactly where she was. A feeling began to settle over her, as though she were being watched from somewhere in the darkness beyond, an this only incressed her aphrension. "Sharra come on please! I wanna get out from down here?! Sharra I'm Scared!" She whimpered an finaly setteled down finaly in a small inclove drawing her knees to her chest an wraping her arms around them, tears began to flow freely as she beagn to cry. Never had she been alone in her life, her sister had always been there. Now where was she? She was terrified now, wondering if perhaps their past had cought up with them an taken her sister away an left her an her punishment for being bad by running away.

Something soft brushed her hand, causing her to jump slightly as she looked up expecting to see anything but what she saw before her. Instead of seeing her sisters worried face, she found herself staring into the gaze of a verry verry large rat. That was more then she could handel, an her young mind shut down, as she sliped into unconsiousness..


	5. A New Life

Chapter 5: A New Life

Sharra stired she felt a slight wash of fear an uneasiness cross her still groggy mind. "Wha..." Was all she managed for a moment, blinking way the heavy sleep like feeling that caused her dark eyes to be clouded an feel dry. Slowly she sat up, her head throbbed mildly, as her eyes adjusted, she made out the figure of the Japanese man she had witnessed before siting a short distance away watching her. A slight wave of cautious fear entered her as slowly she shifted herself up into standing position. Her ragged filthy clothing being tugged down by her small equally filthy hands, which were still wrapped in strips of old clolth to help bite off the winters chill. The mans gaze seemed to peer straight threw her, she could feel it almost as though it bore deep into her soul. She began to nervously fidgit with the hem of her ragged coat her eyes averted in hopes that perhaps if she did not look upon this man that he would simply vanish, an she would wake from this dream.

Saki watched the young girl threw dark, slanted eyes. Taking in her ragged appearance he made slight mental notes about his would be spy. It was obvious that she was afraid. She was trembling despite the layers of filthy cloth that covered her young body. Somehow he doubted she was trembling from the chill that seemed to linger in the warehouse, but rather she was trembling from fear of what could happen. "And why would a little street rat be spying on me?"

She hesitated for a moment before she spoke, the slight quiver of her voice betrayed the feeling of fear she felt for a moment. "I... I heard voices an it made me curious..." She chewed the inside of her bottom lip for a moment. "Please I wont tell no one about what I saw, I just wanna go back to my sister..." Saki inclined his head a moment. "Sister?" and where is your sister?" Sharra hesitated for a moment. "Back beneath the bridge..." she frowned an realized that surely her sister was awake by now, an was probably afraid. "please I gotta go back to her, please mister.." Her tone quivered with fear but the urgency that seeped into each word caused the older man to motion slightly to a pair of men back behind the child sending them with unspoken words out into the winter cold. Standing, he shed one of the layers of fine spun hand died Japanese silk an moved to the girl an carefully draped it around her shoulders an gently chucked the underside of her chin with his bare hand. His dark eyes seemed to study her as though he could read her soul as she gazed up at him before lowering her eyes submissively.

After what seemed to tae forever the men returned, taking a knee before the man an not speaking untill he had addressed them, they gave him a report of what they had discovered. "We found the shelter beneath the bridge master, however there was no sighn of the girl save for some tracks that lead off toward a sewer entrance. He followed as far as we could but we lost her trail..." Sharra frowned a moment her chilled skin had just begun to truly warm an a hint of anger an fear rose in her. "She's there! She has to be!" Her young voice raised in alarm she spun to face the man whom they had addressed as master. "Please it's getting colder outside I can't leave her, please I know she's there..." Her voice trembled an tears seemed to touch her dark eyes. Though Oroko Saki was not generally a overly emotional man, for some reason the sight of the girl in such a distraught state touched his cold heart. "I will have my men search for her, for now the hour is late, an as you have said my dear the night is growing colder. Let you an I return to my home..."

She hesitated for a moment before she took a hand which he extended to her an allowed herself to be led away to a waiting car.

Below the surface of the frozen streets, the old rat would frown, before gently picking up the girl carefully. Cradling her he would make his way in silence back to the lair. Taking careful note of where his sons were, he would slip within un noticed. The poor child had been threw enough it seems, she could do without the shock of seeing his son's just yet. taking great care he would remove her filthy ragged clothing; began to clean her up, washing her pale chilled skin with a soft damp warm cloth, an dressing her in some slightly to large robe resembling an older kimono. Her dark blue eyes glanced around the dimly lit room only to see the old rat siting by a fireplace, watching her almost patiently. A pot simmering before him the contents of which smelled decently good.

Biting her bottom lip her empty stomach growled a bit breaking the momentairy tense scilence, an a light blush of embarrassment crept upon her pale cheeks. Disbelief was clear in those dark orbs as she observed the large rodent, though she couldn't help but feel something familiar about him. Carefully one trembling nervous hand lifted to brush her raven black hair which was still slightly damp back from her face, as Splinter spoke, "Come child, eat." Carefully he dipped out a bowl, of steaming stew an offered it to her to encourage her to come closer on her own accord.

She rose cautiously an moved toward him, reaching out with trembling hands she accepted the bowl fom him an took a seat crossing her legs under her an began to eat carefully as to not burn herself.

"I am called Splinter."  
"sha..." she began to answer an had to quickly swallow the mouth full of hot stew she had. "Shanna" she offered a shy almost timid smile of embarrassment. "Welcome Shanna. you are in the home of myself and my sons, soon they will come to eat, but for now rest an enjoy the warmth, as you are our guest." She noded. "Thank you" she didn't need much encouragement to continue eating. It had been some time since she had eaten anything decent. She paused a moment to look up at Splinter her head inclining abit causing some more of her dark raven black hair to fall across one slanted eye. "ummm.. have you seen my sissy? I was searching for her..."

"your sister? No I found only you, but I will search anew my child" he assured her, his ears twitched slightly, as ancient eyes watched her Surely it couldn't be whom he thought. She nodded gratitude showing in her dark midnight colored eyes for a moment before her attention was gained once more by her bowl, which she held carefully in her lap an continued to eat seeming content an somewhat at ease.

Once she finished eating she glanced around a moment taking in her surroundings. At that time however the "sons" splinter had mentioned made their way into the room, each slightly larger then her resembling the size of 4 young boys by the age of around 8 years old.

Her eyes widened abit as they entered, her eyes taking them each in individually her eyes betraying her curriosity.

"These are my sons, each unique. Leonardo, named for the great inventor an painter, Raphael, for the sculptor, Donatello and Michelangelo both painters but also my sons, like their namesakes each has many things in common but their own unique an special gifts an talents." She nodded slightly an brushed her hair back from her face an offered a tentive wave to the four brothers. "hello.. I'm Shanna." Leonardo steped forward "hi welcome, dad says your gona be staying around a while." "Mikey poped up with a bright cheerful smile cross his face "hey cool!... But wait she's a girl?!" Donnie just laughed "yes Michelangelo she is, real observant." Raph just snorted an took a seat a slight scowl across his face.

She laughed softly her head titling, "staying here would be great, its alot better then being up top. It's snowing right now." Michelangelo ever the bright one "Yea but like not inside tho huh?" She giggled "uhuh" Her curiosity got the best of her. "So umm were did you all come from?" She was currious to their orgins, she had never realy seen an actual turtle save for in pictures, let alone like this before. "Well its a long story but you see this green gunk splashed us all an we turned into this" was mikey's answer. Leo smirked "perhaps it would be best to let father tell her."

She made a slight face at the thought of some green nasty goo like boogers or something being splashed on them an shook her head before glancing toward splinter a moment.

Splinter smiled an begin to speak, relating to her to the tail of their orgins, from the time of his arival in the sewers on. For the moment untill he was absolutely sure however he left out where he had come from originally. She remained seated on the floor listening intently to the story of how they had come to be. "So you are all adopted to, orphans like me an my sister?" she said afterwards for a moment she looked sad an a bit distraught at the thought of her sister, her eyes would shift a bit an she glanced off her gaze distant. "Yes ssomething to that affect"; splinter inclined his head the tip of his tail twitched. " I hope shes ok..." she said softly, "were ever she is, I think us being separated was somehow punishment because we ran away from home." Splinter frowned,ans lightly leaned forward to place a gnarled soft furred hand on her shoulder "no my child surely not. I am sure we will find her soon." "i hope that they didn't find her.. theres no tellin what they will do if they did." "who do you hope didn't find her?" asked leo curiously.

She lowered her eyes a bit an studied the line of the stone beneath her an shivered despite the warm robe. After a few moments she spoke breaking the heavy silence that seemed to have settled over the room "I dunno their names.. I can't remember..." Leo frowned a bit, "who were they I mean were did you see them?"

"they... they adopted us after our Mommy an daddy went away..." she managed to suppress a slight whimper an bit her bottom lip again, not lifting her eyes from the floor. memories of the past year or so flooding her young mind, she looked up at Splinter with wide pleading eyes "please please don't make me go back there please?!" "No of course not u need not fear my child." Again the old rat would inhale breathing in the girls familiar scent an he would sigh. "you will live with us, Shanna Yoshi.. I think it would be only fitting.."

She blinked in slight confusion at him saying her last name..." how... how do you know my last name?' Splinter sighed a bit "Because once upon a time... well that is a story best saved for another night. You should rest, I will search for your sister. Boys take care of her while i am gone." She nodded, an glanced to the nodding faces of the four turtles around her whom were eating as well. She was starting to feel a bit sleepy from the warmth an having a fully belly for the first time in so long. A soft sigh escaped her lips almost contently she was safe here. Splinter stood taking his cane an left them. After a bit Leo would rise an help her get settled into an extra bed room in the lair seeing to her being comfortable an having anything she needed, raph remained sullen an brooding obviously not liking the whole affair while donnie an mikie went to watch some tv.

Splinter meanwhile easily picked up the scent that the foot ninja had left behind in teh freashly fallens now outside the sewers an followed it carefuly to the old warehouse were Sharra and Oroko Saki had been eailer on. Picking up the mans scent Splinters ears laid back flat against his skull a moment. A hint of rage barely distinguishable in his dark round eyes. His nose twitched an he turned making his way back into the sewers.

Meanwhile else where in New York, Sharra was looking around her new home curiously as she was taken within by Oroko. Her eyes took in everything as she stayed close to the man whom seemed almost sincere in his word. She turned to watch him a moment as he spoke with Tetsuyo, telling the other man whom was a head shorter then himself where to move some things to make a room ready for the child in which she could sleep and call her own. Her gaze was drawn after a moment to an old Oriental tapestry hanging on a nearby wall for a moment a slight frown touching her young features before she looked back toward Oroko. A sigh escaped her lips in a barely audible fashion, she just couldn't believe her sister was probably lost for good. Oroko seemed to sence what she was thinking, his voice was for a moment soft an patient "she will be found Sharra.." She nodded an moved to his side "I hope so, I.. i'm just afraid that... someone else might have found her." Oroko placed a hand on her shoulder "if so they will regret it." she nodded .

"come it is time for dinner, we should first get you cleaned up." she followed him threw out the large penthouse her eyes glancing over armor, weapons an tapestries an other items which adorned the rooms as they moved. He lead her into a large open bath, steaming hot water awaited her, along with a clean traditional Kimono. he left her be to bathe, once she was done however he returned he himself cleaned up an in a fresh kimono, he would help her dress in her own, carefully an skillfully tyning her Obi. She took in her own appearance in a large full length mirror with him siting behind her. Her skin seemed almost impossibly pale compared to her dark hair which came down well past her hips. She was rather pretty, even if a bit thin, she would be quite a beauty however once grown. Oroko smiled abit, an taking out a piece of black silk ribbon, he would carefully draw her hair up into a loose ponytail. the bow just below her shoulders, allowing it to hood slightly at her face. "there so your hair does not get into your food." She nodded an turned to face him. She had heard others refer to him as master, her head tilted curiously. "What should I call you?" "my name Sharra is Oroko Saki." she nodded slightly an a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth despite her being exhausted. "thank you oroko for doing this." "do not thank me sharra it is not necessary"

She would hug him as he stood, being only about 5 years old, she cam just barely above his waist. He blinked slightly in surprise before laying a hand gently to her back an giving it a pat. "you are however of course welcome." He cleared his throat, an she stepped back abit, an vowed quietly to herself to do her best by this man an would follow him as he lead her from the bath an into a large room, were a table was sat in the center of the room surrounded by large pillows "Are you hungry?" she answered with only a nod an he would motion her to take a seat. her belly rumbled loudly an she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well my dear you will decidedly be sated once you have finished." he would smile an take a seat on a pillow near her legs crossed beneath him an as food was brought out carefully arranged on platters an trays, he would select his own an eat with a high degree of manners. It had been along time since she had seen, let alone tasted any traditional Japanese food, she managed to contain herself an use the manners her mother had taught her. She knew better from experience then to eat to quickly, she didn't want to get sick. the familiar tastes, scents an textures never seemed so good as they did at this moment. Even the burn of wahhabi was nice. Of course the face she made whens he got alil to much of it was enough to make Oroko laugh softly an shake his head. She wiped her watery eyes an giggled sheepishly.

After they had both finished Oroko would rise an motion her to follow. "Come Sharra it is time to rest." She would do as instructed an follow him back threw the penthouse, an finally into a rather large bed room. He would move to the bed itself an carefully draw back the fine silk sheets for her , she would crawl in an he would tuck her in in almost a fatherly manner. He would lean down, an started to dos something with his lips as he neared her forehead instead he simply whispered "Goodnight Sharra" She would carefully snake her arms free from under the blankets an hug him "good night Oroko." She said softly an muffled a yawn against his shoulder, this did not startle him as much as her turning her head an lightly kissing his cheek. "Rest well" he smiled an drew back from her, a feeling of familiarity filled him as he watched her a moment. he felt as though he should truly know the girl. He stood an turned leaving her to retire to his own room.


End file.
